The present invention relates to a method of representing point-referenced travel guiding information, especially in power vehicles on a display of an electronic guiding and orienting device which serves for receiving the desired traveling route and in some cases further data. The present invention also relates to an arrangement for representing point-referenced travel guiding information.
Electronic guiding and orienting devices particularly for power vehicles are known. They include a microprocessor which continuously receives the measuring values from an electronic compass and a path pulse generator, and with the available introduced or stored data computes the instantaneous location of the power vehicle or its traveling route. It indicates on a display the instantaneous aerial linear distance and direction from the point of destination and in some cases further symbols. This direction indicator of the point of destination provides however only the astronomical direction in which the point of destination is located. However, it does not take into consideration the road course and geographic features.
It is important to provide such devices with auxiliary means, for example with transparent digitizers or digitalizer screens for indicating the desired traveling route and in some cases further information, which later during the navigation process can be indicated on a display. The display for example shows a stylized land map portion in which continuously the instantaneous position of the vehicle is introduced. These indicators are, however, readable by the driver during travel with difficulties.
Further systems are known in which the street plan in digitalized form can be stored on a suitable carrier, and depending on the data set the driver can be given at each intersection a recommendation for turning the vehicle. For example the data can be provided on a CD (compact-disc). Before reaching an intersection, the stylized symbol of the intersection is indicated to the driver and then it is highlighted in which direction the driver must turn. The latter system has however the disadvantage that the determination of the digitalized data is very expensive.